Sleeping Habits vs Moodo Marble
by Miinalee
Summary: Kyuhyun terganggu dengan suara dengkuran Sungmin. Ini bukan sekali dua kali Sungmin mendengkur saat tidur. Sebulan yang lalu Kyuhyun bahkan memisahkan ranjang mereka yang awalnya saling berdempetan. Sungmin sedih keesokan harinya, tapi Kyuhyun punya alasan kuat untuk pisah ranjang! / KyuMin Oneshot / Based on fact told by Kim Ryeowook the Vice President XD


**Sleeping Habits vs Monopoly Marble**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**Miinalee**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Lampu dorm belum redup saat Kyuhyun kembali dari lantai atas. Sedikit heran, ia melangkah masuk dengan kening mengernyit. Diangkatnya sebelah lengan agar bisa melirik arloji, sementara kedua tangannya tetap menyangga laptop yang terbuka dan bersandar di dada. Ini sudah pukul 23.00, biasanya rekan dorm yang lain pasti sudah tertidur pulas kalau mereka memang ada disini. Tapi sepertinya, hari ini Ryeowook masih betah berlama-lama di daerah kekuasaannya. Mungkin memasak ramen, lapar di malam hari hal biasa. Ia sudah berniat akan merampok ramen hasil masakan Ryeowook, namun tidak jadi karena koki itu ternyata tengah membuat pudding coklat. Kyuhyun mendengus, kecewa sekali.

"Kau mau cake, Kyu?" Ryeowook tersenyum sumringah begitu dilihatnya kedatangan sang magnae –bersama laptop tersayangnya di depan dada.

"_Nope. Nope. Nope_." Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-geleng, lalu melirik kesana-kemari.

"Mana Sungmin-hyung?"

"Di kamar, baru pulang latihan beberapa menit yang lalu. Sepertinya sudah tidur, dia kelelahan sekali."

'_Aku tahu.'_ Kyuhyun tidak mengatakannya, ia justru menegak satu gelas penuh air mineral –tanpa melepaskan laptopnya.

"Yesung-hyung?"

"Sebentar lagi sampai."

"_Okay_." Kyuhyun berbalik dulu, sebelum mengelap pinggir bibirnya yang basah dengan bahu. Kalau Ryeowook melihatnya, ia pasti kena omel lagi. "Aku ke kamar dulu ya, _hyung_."

"Kau dari mana, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tetap melangkah tanpa berbalik. "Dari lantai atas. Minta game dari Hyukjae."

"Hyung!"

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar teguran itu. "Yeaaa, Hyukjae-hyung."

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar omelan Ryeowook, namun ia hanya tertawa senang dan membanting pintu kamarnya tepat saat Ryeowook baru akan memaki 'KYUHY—'

Oh, betapa Kyuhyun senang sekali melakukannya. Ia segera mengunci pintunya. Bersiaga kalau-kalau Ryeowook berniat menggebrak masuk. Ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk minta maaf, ada game baru yang harus segera dimainkannya. Bukan, bukan _Starcraft._ Game strategi itu sudah terlalu _mainstream_, banyak orang ikut-ikutan mencoba bermain dan rasa-rasanya sudah tidak unik lagi menjadi pemain game itu. Salahkan ketampanan dan kepopuleran Kyuhyun, tentu saja semua orang ingin meniru segala gerak-geriknya. Kini ia ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru, sesuatu yang bisa mengasah kejeniusannya dan kehebatannya dalam berjudi.

Moodo Marble Monopoly. Game kelas teri, tapi cukup asyik juga. Lagipula otak jeniusnya sekali-kali perlu istirahat. Biar saja para pemain _Starcraft_ di seluruh dunia berbahagia sebentar, Kyuhyun iba juga kalau terus-terusan merebut kekuasaan. Saat ia kembali nanti, para pemain itu pasti akan terguncang. HAHA!

Dan di satu sisi... Game kelas teri ini bisa membuatnya melupakan beban-beban jadwalnya yang padat, Kyuhyun menyesal sekali baru mengetahuinya sekarang. Padahal menurut Eunhyuk game ini sudah ada sejak zaman batu –saat PS1 sedang tenar-tenarnya. Saat memainkan Monopoly virtual ini, rasanya ada kesenangan tersendiri menyaksikan penderitaan lawan-lawannya yang satu demi satu tumbang –bangkrut.

Dengan penuh percaya diri, Kyuhyun meletakkan laptopnya di atas tempat tidur. Modal 10 juta sudah disulapnya menjadi 75 juta, dan itu semakin meninggikan derajat Kyuhyun –di matanya sendiri.

Setelah menepuk-nepuk tangannya, Kyuhyun baru akan memulai semua petualangannya dalam sekejap. Namun tubuhnya seketika membeku di tempat. Kyuhyun menahan napas sambil melirik ke depan, matanya bertemu dengan kelereng-kelereng hitam yang mengilap –menempel pada buntalan-buntalan gemuk serupa Sungmin. Bertumpuk, begitu banyak. Boneka bunny.

"Syit." umpat Kyuhyun sembari menelan ludah. Padahal ia sudah berkali-kali menyuruh Sungmin menjual boneka-bonekanya ke pasar loak. Kalau terlalu banyak, mereka juga yang merasa sesak. Dan Kyuhyun juga yang akan terkena imbasnya. Saking banyaknya boneka-boneka itu, Sungmin sampai mengoper sepertiganya ke atas tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

Nyaris setiap malam Kyuhyun merasa dipelototi oleh mata-mata iblis berbentuk kelinci. Mereka tidak ada imut-imutnya dan Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin mengarunginya lalu melemparnya keluar jendela. Namun apa daya? Kyuhyun tidak mungkin tega menolak permintaan Sungmin. Dan hal yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menyelamatkan diri adalah—

Membalik boneka itu, satu persatu. Kyuhyun membuat mereka berbalik menghadap dinding. Ia tidak keberatan menyaksikan bokong-bokong boneka bunny, itu jauh lebih baik daripada menatap langsung ke matanya. Sembari berbaring, di malam hari, dengan lampu kamar padam. Mengerikan! Entah kenapa Sungmin bisa menyukai mereka. Sungmin juga yang selalu rajin menata boneka-boneka itu tiap kali ia sadar Kyuhyun menyusunnya dengan terbalik. Dan malamnya, Kyuhyun harus bekerja sebentar untuk membalik mereka lagi. Sungmin akan membaliknya lagi di pagi hari, dan selalu begitu seterusnya.

"Fiuh~" Kyuhyun menghela napas sembari melirik bokong-bokong pink dan putih itu, sebelum ia berbaring tengkurap dan menyamankan posisi, Kyuhyun terus saja mengawasi boneka-boneka Sungmin. Siapa yang tahu kalau nanti mereka tiba-tiba berbalik dan menghujamkan pisau ke arahnya? Dalam Dolls –1987— saja, boneka sebesar tangan bisa mencabik dan mengeluarkan ususmu dalam sekejap!

"Hah." Kyuhyun melirik lagi, namun suara sambutan '_Selamat datang!_' dari laptopnya membuat prasangka horrornya hilang dalam sekejap.

'_PERTAMA!'_

Suara wanita sok cantik itu segera terdengar begitu Kyuhyun mengklik sebuah kartu virtual di layar laptopnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh senang. Tujuh kali memainkan game ini, belum sekalipun ia kehilangan kesempatan untuk melempar dadu pertama kali.

'_PERMAINAN DIMULAI! AYO!'_

Klik!

'_Enam!'_

Kyuhyun mendapatkan dadu enam, dan berhenti di New Delhi.

"Syit." sesalnya pedih. Padahal ia berharap berhenti di kesempatan atau minimal kota _tourism_. Itu lebih menguntungkan. Karena itu Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menandainya saja dengan membeli tanah. Dan sekali lagi, Kyuhyun refleks mengumpat begitu rekannya mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berkeliling dunia. Dalam hati Kyuhyun memekik _'Kenapa bukan akuuuu!' _

Giliran berikutnya, rasa sedih Kyuhyun sedikit terobati karena ia berhenti di kota tourism yang sekaligus menjadi kota festival. Well, keuntungan berlipat kalau ia bisa mendapatkan kota tourism lain dengan warna yang sama. Kolom pembelian muncul di layarnya, Kyuhyun dengan penuh suka cita baru akan mengeklik 'Beli' saat bersamaan terdengar guruh menggelegar—

"**GROOOOK!"**

Klik!

Kyuhyun terkejut, tentu saja. Separuh karena suara itu, separuh karena ia tak sengaja mengeklik 'Kembali', pertanda penggagalan pembelian. Lenyap sudah kota _tourism_ impian...

"Waaaa!" Kyuhyun membeo, kecewa setengah mati. Wajahnya seketika berkerut memelas, sontak ia berpaling ke samping. Menatap murka ke arah sosok yang tengah berbaring dan mendengkur dengan keras.

"Sungmin-hyung!" sentak Kyuhyun kesal. Sungmin berjengit kaget, namun tidak terbangun. Tubuhnya menegang sebentar sebelum kembali tenang dan terlelap pulas, suara dengkurannya kembali lagi.

"**Hemmm... Yeeehh— Grooook—"**

Kyuhyun berdecih kesal. Ini bukan sekali dua kali Sungmin mendengkur saat tidur. Sebulan yang lalu Kyuhyun bahkan memisahkan ranjang mereka yang awalnya saling berdempetan. Sungmin sedih keesokan harinya, tapi Kyuhyun punya alasan kuat untuk pisah ranjang. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada cerai!

"**Wurrrr— Groooook—"**

Sudah, sudah. Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan. Secara refleks, diraihnya sebuah bunny. Lalu tanpa ampun, Kyuhyun melemparnya ke arah punggung Sungmin.

PLUK!

Yak! Tepat sasaran! Tapi Sungmin belum berhenti mendengkur. Mungkin boneka itu terlalu kecil. Kali ini, Kyuhyun meraih satu bunny lagi. Berukuran paling besar dan—

BUGH!

"Ak!"

Sungmin tersentak dan memekik tertahan. Namun hebatnya, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak terbangun. Kyuhyun sempat menyesal saat dilihatnya tubuh Sungmin menegang agak lama, mungkin terkejut dalam mimpinya. Tapi sesaat kemudian Sungmin kembali terlelap, kali ini tanpa dengkuran.

"Fiuh!" Kyuhyun berpura-pura mengusap keringatnya dan kembali pada Moodo Marbe yang masih menyala.

Selama beberapa saat, ia bisa bermain dengan tenang. Sangat tenang, walaupun kurang menyenangkan. Karena ketertinggalannya di beberapa putaran pertama, kini Kyuhyun harus merelakan diri saat kota lawan tersebar di blok-blok dengan harga sewa mahal hingga termahal. Beberapa bahkan sudah di _landmark_. Kyuhyun hanya punya Roma dan New York, dan belum disewa hingga ke hotel.

Kyuhyun sempat curiga, lawannya menggunakan cara curang. Karena, hei! Dewa game sepertinya mustahil tertinggal seperti ini! Apalagi berkali-kali lawannya melewatkan kota yang dimiliki Kyuhyun, seakan mustahil untuk dianggap keberuntungan terus-terusan. Dua kali lawannya ini memenangkan 800 ribu di Game Center, dan Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mendapat satupun kesempatan untuk singgah disana.

'_Pasti pakai Cheat! Tjemen!' _Tuduh Kyuhyun dalam hati. Prasangkanya semakin menjadi-jadi saat lawannya mendapat dadu kembar dua kali berturut-turut.

'_Dobel! DUA BELAAAAAAS!'_

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit, merasakan dengki tiba-tiba merajai hatinya.

'_Dobel! SEPULUH!'_

Oh, betapa ia berharap dadu itu tujuh dan berhenti di Athena –kota miliknya.

'_Sebelas!'_

"Yah, kota itu milikku!" pekik Kyuhyun tidak terima saat lawannya membeli kota tourism lain, Santonini. Gawat. Ia terkejar jauhhh. Kyuhyun menghentak kakinya ke udara, merasa kesal. Ia mengeklik dengan murka, dan semakin murka lagi saat dadunya membuatnya berhenti di kota tourism yang baru saja dibeli lawan. Tiga ratus enam puluh ribunya lenyap dalam sekejap.

'_Aduuuh!'_

Kenapa wanita itu mengaduh! Dia bahkan tidak memberi modal dalam duel ini. Seharusnya Kyuhyun lah yang mengaduh!

Kyuhyun makin melonjak-lonjak penuh emosi di atas tempat tidur. Mulai malas melanjutkan duel saat tiba-tiba lawannya berhenti di kota— PARIS!

'_Yeay! Keren!'_

"Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck!" Kyuhyun melonjak terduduk sembari memekik girang, dijambaknya rambutnya sendiri saat lawan terpaksa menjual beberapa kota untuk membayarkan 2 juta ke kasnya. "Mampus kau!"

Tanpa sadar, pekikan frustasi –kini bahagia— Kyuhyun sejak tadi mengganggu Sungmin. Pemuda aegyo itu memutar tubuhnya, mencari posisi nyaman seakan tidurnya sedikit terganggu. Namun keadaan fisiknya yang memang sudah tidak fit, mau tidak mau pasti mengganggu tidurnya. Posisi miringnya yang sedikit kurang nyaman, kembali membuat Sungmin mendengkur.

"**Groooook—"**

"Hasyah!" Kyuhyun menghempas tangannya kaget, posisinya siaga untuk mengajak berkelahi. Lagi-lagi ia dikejutkan oleh suara dengkuran Sungmin sekaligus dengan ketegangan yang menjadi-jadi saat ia berhenti tepat di kota pembayaran pajak. Satu dadu lagi saja! Satu dadu lagi ia akan berhenti di Seoul dan skak mat! Kota termahal itu pasti membuatnya bangkrut seketika!

Kyuhyun mengelus dada, merelakan beberapa ratus ribu untuk membayar pajak. Lebih baik daripada 4 juta. Saat kini giliran lawan, Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri berpaling pada Sungmin lagi. Ia kembali mengeluh saat disadarinya mulut Sungmin sedikit terbuka, air liur menetes dari sana dan yang terparah... Suara dengkuran itu menggema makin kuat.

Bersamaan saat lawannya kembali mendapat dadu dobel dan berhenti di Game Centre, sebuah ide jahil melintas di benak Kyuhyun. Karena giliran selanjutnya akan lama, ia beranjak turun dari tempat tidur, mengambil sebotol wine yang masih tersisa separuhnya, lalu melangkah mendekati tempat tidur Sungmin.

"Kalian pernah melakukan ini padaku, hehehe. Sekarang gantian." Kyuhyun terkekeh kejam. Diubahnya posisi kepala Sungmin agar lurus menghadap ke atap. Sedikit demi sedikit, Kyuhyun mengucurkan isi wine itu tepat ke dalam mulut Sungmin. Bunyi gro-gro-gro-gro terdengar saat Sungmin terpaksa menelan cairan merah itu dalam tidurnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar kagum, Sungmin sama sekali tidak terbangun. Tapi tetap saja, tetap dirinya tukang tidur paling hebat di seluruh dunia.

Kyuhyun terkikik-kikik senang. Di mulut Sungmin masih tersisa sedikit wine dan Kyuhyun tidak sempat memaksanya menelan hingga habis, karena laptopnya tiba-tiba berusuara.

'_Giliran kamu!'_

Kyuhyun tergopoh-gopoh meletakkan botol wine-nya di atas lantai dan ia sendiri segera membanting diri ke atas tempat tidur. Kini dengan konsentrasi penuh, Kyuhyun bermain melalui satu putaran. Ia sempat senang saat tadi lawannya berhenti di Kuala Lumpur, tapi Kyuhyun langsung mengumpat saat kota itu diambil alih dan kontan dipasangi _landmark_.

'_Yaaaah~ Kotaku hilaaang!'_

"Fuck, whoever you are!" seru Kyuhyun kesal. Lupa diri hingga tingkahnya lagi-lagi mengusik Sungmin dan memancing suara dengkuran itu kembali. Kali ini jauh lebih parah karena campuran wine di dalam mulut Sungmin sedikit menghalangi napas pemuda itu hingga suaranya semakin mengusik telinga.

"**Whuuuurrrr~ GROOOOOK! Whuuurrrrr~ GROOOOOOOK!"**

"Fuck you hyung, tomorrow... tomorrow..." janji Kyuhyun dengan mata mendelik. Entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun mengumpat malam ini, terlebih— saat ia berhenti di kota Lisbon! Kota lawan yang ter-_landmark_! SATU SETENGAH JUTA, DEMI TUHANNYA SIWON! SATU SETENGAH JUTANYA LENYAP!

"FFFFFFUUUUUUCCCKKKK! AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Kyuhyun berguling lalu menjambak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi. Dan suara dengkuran Sungmin semakin membuatnya depresi.

"HYUUUUNG!" jerit Kyuhyun kesal, melempar tiga bunny berturut-turut hingga Sungmin melonjak kaget.

"Uh! Ak! Uh!"

Masih. Sungmin masih tidak terbangun meski kondisinya mengenaskan. Rambutnya semakin berantakan dan tubuhnya menegang lagi. Kyuhyun tidak merasa bersalah kali ini, ia justru lebih menyesal pada uang satu setengah juta virtualnya. Kalau Sungmin tahu hal itu... Tamatlah riwayat _account_ Moodo Marble Kyuhyun...

Merasa tidak bisa menghentikan Sungmin, Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah dan menyumpal telinganya dengan headset yang tersambung ke laptop. Sesekali suara dengkuran Sungmin masih terdengar, terselip diantara suara wanita dalam Moodo Marble. Kyuhyun kesal, tapi mencoba untuk tenang. Dua putaran lagi akan segera berakhir namun ia masih berada di posisi kedua. Argh!

Ia harus mengejarnya! Tapi kota New York dan Seoul menghadang di depan!

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya... Kyuhyun berdoa pada Tuhannya Siwon. Ia berdoa begitu pilunya dalam hati, agar ia tidak singgah di dua kota termahal itu. Namun sayang, Tuhan harus menghukum hamba yang zalim, terlebih jika makhluknya yang indah dizalimi sedemikian rupa. Maka hukuman Kyuhyun harus berlipat ganda.

'_Empat!'_

Dua dadu kembar... Betapa langkanya, andai dadu itu terdiri dari titik enam. Sayang sekali, angka empat itu membawa Kyuhyun... Berhenti di kota Seoul...

Kyuhyun terpongo. Antara terkejut, tidak percaya, dan pedih. Hatinya retak sudah. Seretak kata-kata 'Bangkruuuut!' yang begitu meledek dan muncul di atas avatarnya.

'_Yaaaah, kamu kalah~ Mungkin kamu akan menang lain kali!'_

"GROAAAAAA!" Kyuhyun menutup laptopnya dan menendangnya ke sudut tempat tidur. Murka semurka murkanya. Dirinya! Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun! Dikalahkan oleh manusia!

Seketika itu Kyuhyun bersumpah untuk mencari dubbing wanita Moodo Marble dan merusak masa mudanya. Ia juga berniat membalaskan dendamnya pada lawan duelnya tadi. Hacking kalau perlu. Kyuhyun tidak rela uangnya raib 45 juta!

Dan ada satu lagi... Satu lagi hal yang membuatnya tak fokus hingga kalah duel. Kyuhyun berpaling pada Sungmin dengan mata menyipit sinis. Ia turun dari tempat tidur, melangkah menghentak-hentak lalu membanting diri di sisi Sungmin. Dengan kasar, ditariknya pinggang Sungmin agar pemuda itu berbaring miring menghadap dirinya.

Kyuhyun memeluknya erat-erat.

"Diaaaam! Diam! Diam! Diam!" bentak Kyuhyun tepat di depan wajah Sungmin. Sungmin tersentak kaget, menggeliat sebentar lalu mengerjap lelah.

"Uuuh! Apaan sih, Kyu. Aku capek, besok malam saja."

"Tidak mau, maunya sekarang!"

Sungmin hanya mendumal tak jelas, lalu berusaha membalik tubuhnya memunggungi Kyuhyun. Tapi fisiknya yang tak fit, membuat Kyuhyun dengan mudah menariknya kembali.

"Sekarang, sekarang, sekarang!" '_ganti rugi uangku 45 juta_!' tambah Kyuhyun sembari menyeringai. Ia sudah bersemangat untuk membuka kancing kemeja Sungmin, saat bersamaan disadarinya... Sungmin masih mengenakan pakaian yang digunakannya tadi pagi. Kaus kakinya bahkan masih terpasang. Dan wajah itu... Wajah favoritnya ini tampak begitu pucat.

Kyuhyun menyentuh kening Sungmin dengan panik. Tidak panas.

"Uuuh!" Sungmin melenguh, lalu menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dengan risih. "Cepat tidur, Kyu. Jangan ganggu aku."

Tentu saja, Kyuhyun mengabaikan perintah itu. Ia semakin merekatkan pelukannya dan menarik Sungmin mendekat. Sungmin juga tidak melawan, mungkin terlalu kelelahan, mungkin sudah jatuh terlelap lagi. Kyuhyun juga berniat segera tidur, saat suara dengkuran Sungmin terdengar lagi.

"**GROOOOOK—"**

"Hasyah!" keluh Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar. Lama ia memandangi wajah Sungmin, membiarkan pemuda itu mendengkur sepuasnya hingga Kyuhyun sendiri merasa bosan sebagai pendengar. Tapi setelah melihat sendiri bagaimana keadaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak mencoba untuk mengganggu. Ia berusaha mengalihkan rasa risihnya dengan memandangi bibir Sungmin yang terbuka. Tidak terlalu lama, karena ia tidak mungkin tahan untuk tidak bergerak maju dan—

Cup.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir itu sekilas, mengecap rasa wine yang samar bercampur dengan saliva Sungmin. Rasa wine yang membuatnya kembali tergoda untuk mengulangi hal yang sama, mengecup Sungmin. Meski kali ini sedikit lebih lama.

Kalau saja Sungmin tidak menggeliat risih, Kyuhyun pasti sudah terbawa suasana dan nekat memasukkan lidahnya. Tapi pemuda dalam pelukannya itu melenguh kelelahan. Kyuhyun terpaksa berhenti, menarik kepala Sungmin erat ke dadanya dan seakan refleks –ia mengusapi punggung Sungmin.

Kini seakan menemukan posisi yang nyaman, Sungmin semakin maju merekatkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun. Napasnya berembus teratur, seteratur usapan lembut tangan Kyuhyun di punggungnya. Tidak ada suara dengkuran, yang terdengar hanya hela napas Kyuhyun dan rintik hujan yang mulai turun di luar jendela.

"_Sleep tight, baby~ Sleep tight_~"

Dan malam itu, Kyuhyun menemukan satu cara. Untuk membuat Sungmin berhenti mendengkur dalam tidurnya.

* * *

.

oOoOoOo

.

Kyumin bahagia selamanya! The eeeend!

.

oOoOoOo

.

* * *

Jangan jambak saya, saya gabisa bikin fluff. Oke, I know it. -_-

Dan soal Moodo Marble... Ini berasa ff curhatan deh :'( Sedih...


End file.
